Reawakening
by MlleLauChan
Summary: "Échoué dans cette décharge, le garçon peine à ouvrir les yeux, à percer ce liquide sanglant, pour voir ce ciel haineux si bleu. Il peine à vivre. Il a l'impression que ce n'est même plus la vie qui anime sa carcasse, les restes de ce que le Puffing Tom a laissé après cet impitoyable impact."


Disclaimer : Le personnage de Franky, ainsi que que l'univers de One Piece, ne m'appartient pas. L'image non plus.

Ndla : Je vous présent une humble ficlet (662 mots, pas un de plus !). L'idée m'est venue d'un coup et il m'a semblé que cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas publié. Cette fois, pas de duo ni de couple, comme vous pouvez le remarquer. Je trouvais que le personnage de Franky n'était pas très exploité dans ce fandom. Pour ma part, je ne l'apprécie pas plus que ça, je trouve son humour et son comportement parfois _too much_ , horripilant même. Bon, je l'apprécie déjà plus qu'Usopp (l'arc Dressrosa m'a achevé. Lui, un Dieu, pfff ! M'énerve.) Bref, là n'est pas le sujet.

Ce n'est pas parce que ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré qu'il ne mérite pas qu'on écrive sur lui. Bonne lecture !

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Reawakening**

 **.**

 _Huh… Huh… Pourquoi ?_

Echoué dans cette décharge, le garçon peine à ouvrir les yeux, à percer ce liquide sanglant, poisseux, pour voir ce ciel si bleu. Trop bleu, un haineux contraste. Il peine à respirer, à bouger, à vivre. Il a l'impression que ce n'est même plus la vie qui anime sa carcasse, les pauvres restes de ce que le Puffing Tom a laissé après cet impitoyable impact.

Cette carcasse n'est que douleur, sang et larmes.

 _Ma faute… Tout est de ma faute…_

Il sent la vie le quitter peu à peu tandis que des flots de sang s'échappent de son corps. Le liquide carmin s'enfuit impassiblement. Bientôt, s'il reste là sans bouger, cette étincelle de vie va le quitter, s'éparpiller tout autour de lui et sa carcasse ne sera qu'une de plus parmi ces épaves. Il aura disparu loin de tout les regards, sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe.

Malgré toutes les raisons qu'il trouve pour laisser la Mort le prendre dans ses bras et l'arracher à cette souffrance, son buste soubresaute, son bras à peine valide bouge et il se redresse. Cette carcasse vivante arrive à se mouvoir, animée par le désir de ne pas rendre vain le sacrifice de son mentor. Il pleure encore, les larmes coulent seules, se mêlent au liquide vermeil qui disparaît sous la ferraille, s'infiltre là où il peut.

 _Il faut… Il faut que je survive._

Survivre, non plus vivre. Lutter, non plus encaisser.

Toutes les larmes qui s'échappent, toutes les larmes que son corps peut produire et produira ne sera pas assez pour exprimer tout le chagrin qu'il ressent. Il a tout perdu, il revient à la case départ. Rejeté une fois de plus. A nouveau, il doit se reconstruire. Cette fois, il sera seul. Plus personne ne compte sur lui. Plus personne ne pense à lui. Plus personne ne veut de lui. Plus personne ne veut le voir en vie.

 _Pardon... Je ne renierai plus mes créations. Pardon... Je ne ferai plus de navires... Je ne veux plus... plus de morts._

Les larmes cessent de couler. Son corps n'est plus que douleur et pourtant il veut vivre. Ces yeux flamboient, avide d'exister. Personne ne veut de lui, c'est un fait, mais lui a besoin de Water Seven. Cette cité l'a recueilli alors qu'on l'a abandonné. Il n'a plus nulle part où aller. Il doit rester ici, pour Tom. S'il s'est sacrifié pour lui, c'était parce qu'il tenait à lui. En se jetant devant le Puffing Tom, le jeune homme avait espéré mettre un terme à sa vie tout en sauvant son mentor. Puisqu'il a échoué, autant rester en vie pour que l'héritage de Tom ne parte pas en lambeaux.

Il compte lui rendre la pareille. Jusque là, on l'a protégé. Il protégera Water Seven d'elle-même. De cette gangrène qui la rongeait déjà avant que Spandam ne s'en mêle. Il deviendra plus fort, quitte à abandonner son humanité.

Il essuie du dos de la main le sang sur ses yeux. Son regard balaye les épaves autour de lui, ses créations qu'il a laissées à l'abandon. Il se voit en elles. Il regrette de les avoir laissées là.

 _Si seulement… Si seulement j'avais pu…_

Il n'avait jamais pu les détruire. Elles sont une part de lui. Aujourd'hui, il compte faire en sorte que ce soit le cas. De ses échecs, il deviendra plus fort. Elles seront utilisées à bon escient cette fois.

Il s'est raffermi, sa main tremblante attrape les outils qu'il avait jetés là. Ses yeux se plissent en croisant l'éclat d'acier d'un couteau, reflétant ce soleil qu'il hait, en ce jour si funèbre. Parfait.

Il rampe, ses jambes inertes le suivent péniblement. Il se bat, se battra. Encore, et encore, et encore. Il trouvera un moyen de se fortifier le plus vite possible pour être le plus fort et protéger ce qui doit l'être.

Qu'importe la douleur qu'il ressent, ressentira dans les années à venir, qu'elle soit physique ou morale, Cutty Flam sait qu'il doit abandonner celui qu'il est aujourd'hui pour devenir un autre, plus puissant que tous demain.

 _Demain, je serai plus fort._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ce sera tout pour cette fois !

Oui, j'en ai conscience, j'ai quelque peu changer son passé. Symboliquement parlant, je trouvais bien mieux qu'il choisisse de prendre des morceaux des navires de guerre qu'il a construit plutôt que prendre des rebuts sur un navire abandonné. Oui, j'ose contrevenir aux choix d'Oda mais, en créant toutes ces histoires, ne le faisons pas tous *s'arrête dans son inutile plaidoyer*.

Bien, sur ce, merci d'avoir lu ! Je vous encourage vivement de laisser une review avant de partir. Si vous partez sans l'avoir fait et bien... Ne revenez plus vers aucun de mes écrits et imaginez-vous un bras d'honneur. C'est tout ce que j'ai en réserve pour les lecteurs fantômes. J'excuse seulement ceux et celles qui ne peuvent pas puisqu'elles lisent sur un portable. C'est pas le cas de tout de monde, arrêtez de vous voiler la face.

A une prochaine fois !


End file.
